1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to corner fasteners for use in securing first and second frame members together to form a frame and more particularly to a corner fastener which is insertable into a cavity of a frame member and utilizes a fastening member to lock a detent engaging member in a detent, thereby securely fastening the frame members together to form a frame corner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Corner locks are well known in the window and door construction industry. Corner locks are used to join and secure two frame members together. The frame members may have a 45.degree. miter and when they are brought together, they form a 90.degree. corner. Alternately, the frame members may have ends which are 90.degree. and the frame members are perpendicularly abutted next to each other to form a 90.degree. corner. The corner lock functions not only to secure the two frame members together, but also, ideally, to properly align the frame members so that the two frame members are properly aligned when the frame members are secured to each other. It is also possible that the joint angles do not form a 90.degree. but may be other angles.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art by providing a corner lock which can quickly fasten together two hollow composite members, one of which has a cavity, at their corners without crushing. The corner fastener is economical, easy to assemble and has a strong locking action without crushing any composite material which the frame members may be made from. The frame members are securely drawn together as the fastening member is tightened and provides for reinforcement of the hollow section as well as aiding in the alignment of both frame members.